The Adelaide Crow (An AFL Mascot Manor Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Rampage and Bailey are on a journey to Adelaide. Until Claude's madness comes around, as it is up to the two to catch Claude to get...Rampage's hoodie back.. Rated K-plus for humor..


**Hello! I am back with another story! Before we start, please note I do not own AFL Mascot Manor, the NFL, the NHL, or the mascots itself. This story will be referenced from the first Kangaroo Jack movie (the 2003 film). Enjoy!**

* * *

_Adelaide, Australia.._

Adelaide… The Australian city, home of the 2-time premier champions, the Adelaide Crows. Crows are strong and even champions of the AFL 20 years go. There is one name that is from the rest for the team, and his name is Claude "Curls" Crow. But, his story doesn't start in Australia. It began 20 years ago in Santa Monica, California..

_Santa Monica, California.._

And that name is Bailey the Lion. He is a young lion cub, playing football with his ram friend, Rampage.

"Go long!" Rampage yelled.

The 20-yard line was 15 yards worth of the beach, and Bailey couldn't even swim. Cries of help even left Rampage shocked, trying to save Bailey.

"I'll save you!" Rampage cried.

Rampage swam and swam before holding onto me, swimming back into land. And this is why Rampage saved Bailey's life, from the young lion cub drowning. Once they got back onto land, Bailey then hugged Rampage.

"Thank you, Rampage.." Bailey said to Rampage.

Rampage then replied back to Bailey. Rampage was getting really good at getting him into trouble, but also really good friends with him as well.

"No problem, Bailey.." Rampage replied.

Bailey and Rampage both went back to their beach spots, laying down onto their placed towels.

* * *

_20 years later.._

20 years have past, as Bailey and Rampage became good friends for 20 years straight. It was all good things, ready to go to Australia.

"Alright. What should we do?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know! Maybe wait?" Rampage replied.

Bailey huffed, as he took his luggage to the airport.

"I've never been to Australia before, Bailey.." Rampage muttered.

"Me neither, Ramps." Bailey replied.

"I hope we might have a good time there." Rampage said to Bailey.

Bailey and Rampage both got into the bus, and arrived at the airport, before arriving in Australia.

* * *

_Los Angeles International Airport.._

"Now, where are we going again?" Rampage asked.

"Adelaide. This is the only flight we are going to, as we try to stop at Melbourne." Bailey replied.

Bailey and Rampage both sat down, waiting for their plane to arrive. Once the plane arrived, they both stood up.

"That's our flight!" Rampage shouted.

"We need to hurry up! Otherwise, we might miss it!" Bailey said, walking inside the airport gate.

Once Bailey and Rampage both got inside the plane, they both waited for the plane to take off.

"Alright. Our quest is to Australia, and arrive at Adelaide." Bailey said.

"Then why did you plan this trip?" Rampage asked.

"Because I can.." Bailey replied.

Once the plane took off, the plane started to head to Melbourne.

* * *

_Somewhere over the Pacific.._

"Alright. We are headed to Melbourne. Los Angeles to Adelaide, with one stop." Bailey said.

"Wow! I've never been to Australia before.." Rampage replied.

"Hey, I feel like I'm starving.." Bailey said, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh! I got some right here!" Rampage said, grabbing some bags of candy and mini muffins out of his backpack.

"Ramps.. Why did you bring candy and some muffins?" Bailey asked.

"You said you're starving, so I bought you some!" Rampage replied to Bailey.

Bailey huffed, and grabbed a red jawbreaker, before placing it into his mouth. Once he puts the jawbreaker in his mouth, Bailey starts to feel like his mouth is on fire.

"Rampage! What's that?" Bailey asked, throwing the jawbreaker in the trash.

"Oh, that's an Atomic Fireball jawbreaker! Extra hot!" Rampage replied.

Bailey then took the sting out by drinking water.

"Why did you bring spicy candy?" Bailey asked, after the sting was calmed down.

"Oh, I thought you liked those.. So I brought you some!" Rampage replied.

"I never like spicy candy!" Bailey shouted.

"Then why didn't you tell me then?" Rampage asked.

"The spiciness sets my mouth on **FIRE**.." Bailey snarled.

Bailey and Rampage both calmed down, continuing to watch the horizon.

* * *

_Adelaide, Australia._

Bailey and Rampage both arrived at Adelaide, with random food still in his pocket.

"Alright. Where should we go now?" Rampage asked.

"Um.. We already arrived in Adelaide..." Bailey replied.

"Oh.." Rampage said.

Bailey and Rampage both walked out of the airport after they grabbed their luggage.

"We don't even have transportation.." Rampage shook.

Until, they saw an abandoned jeep, no longer used, near a barn.

"Huh.. This gives us an idea.." Rampage smirked.

"But, Rampage. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bailey asked.

Rampage and Bailey both entered an abandoned barn, with another jeep inside.

"Woah.. Is that a..Jeep?" Bailey shook.

"We must take it to the garage first to get it fixed.." Rampage replied.

A voice was heard, as Bailey and Rampage went towards the figure.

"What is it?" Bailey asked.

It was a Blue Merle Cattle dog, similar to Bluey, the mascot of the Queensland Cowboys.

"My name's Ozzy. What seems to be the problem?" Ozzy asked.

"We don't have any transportation after we arrive in Australia.. So we need something to drive.." Bailey said to Ozzy.

"Oh, I can fix it for you guys.." Ozzy replied, before fixing the Jeep.

Ozzy fixed up the Jeep, as Bailey and Rampage shook in awe. Once the Jeep is fixed, they both got inside.

"Thanks, Ozzy.." Bailey said, nodding to Ozzy the Dog.

The dog winked at Bailey, giving him a thumbs up. The jeep then drove onto the road, as Rampage tried to figure out the location.

"Now we need to go to Witjira National Park.." Rampage said to Bailey.

"First, what is this National Park about? And second, WHY didn't you tell me that before we arrived here?" Bailey asked.

"Because! I can!" Rampage replied.

"_Oh my gosh_.. Look. We need to start arriving at Witjira. How many hours can we arrive?" Bailey asked.

"About 15 hours.." Rampage replied.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? THAT'S TOO LONG!" Bailey yelled.

"There's gotta be a way to get there.." Rampage sighed.

"Well, let's make it a road trip.." Bailey huffed.

Bailey drove the Jeep onto the roads, before starting their road trip to the National Park.

* * *

_Many hours later.._

It is morning, and Bailey along with his friend, Rampage both arrived at Witjira National Park.

"We made it, Rampage." Bailey huffed.

"Yep.. Also, don't forget this crystal football I had in my pocket!" Rampage said.

Ramps, why didn't you tell me you have a souvenir in your hoodie pocket?" Bailey asked.

"Because, it's my only object I had for quite some time now.." Rampage replied to Bailey.

Bailey then facepalmed, and went back inside the Jeep.

"Let's just keep going.." Bailey huffed, before driving.

Rampage then went back inside the Jeep, as Bailey drove.

"Now, what should we do?" Rampage asked.

"I think we need to take some pictures of the mountains, or maybe the river.." Bailey replied to Rampage.

They continued to drive, until Bailey shook as he saw something on the terracotta ground.

"I SAW SOMETHING!" Bailey yelled, stopping the Jeep.

Bailey stopped the Jeep, and the two got out, seeing something on the ground.

"What is that?" Rampage asked.

It was a crow, with a Crows jumper on, and navy blue shorts.

"That must be a crow.." Bailey shook.

"He's not dead! Is he?" Rampage asked, in shock.

Bailey then checked on the crow, and noticed that it was breathing.

"Must've been unconscious.." Bailey said, picking up the crow off the ground.

"He better not be dead.." Rampage shook.

"He's not dead, Rampage!" Bailey snarled.

"Okay! I was just curious!" Rampage said.

Bailey placed the crow onto the Jeep bed, as Rampage took off his hoodie.

"Why not put my hoodie on him?" Rampage asked, taking his hoodie off.

Rampage was seen, with his jersey on after taking off his hoodie. He puts his hoodie onto Claude, and then smiled.

"There we go!" Rampage smiled.

Bailey then pulled up the hoodie's sleeves to prevent the crow from getting hot, wearing Rampage's hoodie.

"That'll prevent him from getting hot in your hoodie, Rampage.." Bailey replied.

"OH! Let's take a picture of him!" Rampage said, putting sunglasses onto the crow.

The crow is now wearing Rampage's hoodie, along with Rampage's sunglasses. Rampage grabbed his camera, and took a picture along with the crow.

"Alright! Picture taken!" Rampage said, smiling.

Bailey then shook as he saw the crow, move, opening his eyes.

"Rampage.." Bailey shook.

"What? I just took a picture with him!" Rampage replied.

But Rampage shook as he saw the crow who regained consciousness again. Rampage and the crow both screamed and fell out of the Jeep bed, getting up again. The crow threw Rampage's sunglasses off his face, and stared at Bailey.

"Aww.. You're a tough guy, are you.." Bailey cooed.

But the crow then stood up, as Bailey shook.

"You're pretty strong and tall, big guy.." Bailey shook in awe.

The crow pushed Bailey, falling onto the ground. The crow then flew off, wearing Rampage's hoodie.

"HEY! He's got my crystal football!" Rampage yelled.

"Then why would you put your hoodie on him!?" Bailey yelled, getting inside the Jeep.

"Because I wanted him to look cool!" Rampage replied.

Bailey drove the Jeep, following the crow. The crow continued to fly, as the Jeep continued to follow him.

"He's flying like a Fighting Jet!" Rampage yelled!

Bailey and Rampage continued to follow the crow, until Rampage got close to the bird.

"I almost got it, Bailey!" Rampage yelled, trying to catch the crow.

But a dead end was near, as Bailey and Rampage both turned, while the crow turned left.

"Dead end, Rampage.." Bailey huffed.

"We have to keep going!" Rampage said.

Bailey and Rampage continued to follow the crow as it kept flying like a Fighter Jet. Until, the Jeep fell onto a rocky mountain way, bumping until it hit the boulder. The crow shook, as they left it a mark, and flew off. Luckily, Bailey and Rampage aren't injured or deceased.

"Good news, Ramps. We're not dead.." Bailey said.

"I know. We still need to catch that crow. Otherwise, it'll start flying away, and we can't find him." Rampage said.

Rampage and Bailey both got out of the now-wrecked Jeep, and climbed until they reached the location they chased the crow.

"Now where should we find him?" Bailey asked.

Rampage then saw a river, watching the crow drinking water out of the river.

"There he is!" Rampage shouted.

"But, I think we're getting hungry. Can we find something to eat?" Bailey asked.

"I think we can.." Rampage said.

Rampage and Bailey both looked for some food, until they both saw rye grain plants.

"What is that?" Rampage asked.

"It must be rye grain.." Bailey said.

Bailey also saw some dragon fruit onto the ground as well, as he and Rampage picked a couple of them off the ground. Bailey then ate the rye grain plant, but spat it out.

"Ugh. Why does this plant taste so bad?" Bailey spat.

But Rampage doesn't mind eating them. He thinks that the rye plants taste okay for him. But for Bailey, they're not. Bailey decided to try out the mulberries instead.

"Let's try out those mulberries then.." Bailey said, eating the berries.

Rampage and Bailey both ate the plants and the berries, and then walked off.

"See? Those kinds of plants aren't bad.. Along with those berries, they taste great!" Rampage said.

"Those kinds of plants taste awful to me. So I tried mulberries to take the awful taste away.." Bailey replied.

Bailey and Rampage both sat down, and felt like something wasn't good for them..

"I'm starting to feel funny.." Rampage sighed.

"Yeah, me too. I feel like it must've been the berries." Bailey muttered.

The mulberries are what caused them to hallucinate. Rampage and Bailey fell down, and remained unconscious.

* * *

_Not much later.._

The crow then looked at Bailey, figuring out who the lion was.

"Is that you?" Bailey groaned, opening his eyes.

"Yeah it's me! I really like the hoodie your friend gave me! How did you know blue is my favorite color?" The crow asked.

"You can talk.." Bailey groaned.

"Yeah! I can play footy, I sing, and I dance!" The crow said to Bailey.

"You can actually talk!" Bailey shook.

"Yeah! And my name is Claude! Claude 'Curls' Crow!" Claude replied to Bailey.

Another Crow popped up, and spoke.

"Next time you drown in an ocean, call Free Willy! Call the Orca!" The other crow spoke.

"Rampage?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah! You know! Call the Crows!" The crow spoke.

"Oi! Call the Crows!" Claude spoke.

The crows kept on cawing, until Bailey woke up, from his hallucination.

"Where am I?" Bailey groaned, waking up.

"You're in the hut now.." Abby replied.

"Abby? It's..you.." Bailey shook.

"Yep. The same Cocker Spaniel that I saved Sparky from danger." Abby said.

"So, where should we catch the crow and get Rampage's hoodie back?" Bailey asked.

"He's at the pond right now.." Abby said.

"We have to catch him. Otherwise, he might fly away." Bailey said to Abby.

Bailey and Abby both went outside along with Rampage, with Claude is at the river. While Claude was looking, he took out a mini muffin out of the pocket, and tried it out. It was a blueberry muffin, and as Claude ate the whole snack, he took out a jawbreaker. He put the jawbreaker in his mouth, and realized that it was an Atomic Fireball jawbreaker. Claude screamed as he felt like his mouth was on fire, and threw the jawbreaker onto the ground, taking the sting away with water.

"There he is!" Rampage yelled, catching Claude.

Rampage finally caught the crow, struggling to escape.

"We finally got him.." Rampage spoke.

"Good job, Rampage. If he flew away just now, we have to take so long to look for him." Abby replied.

"Then how did you find him so quickly!?" Bailey asked.

"I heard him screaming, so I caught him while he's at the river!" Rampage explained.

Bailey then took off Rampage's hoodie off of Claude, and flew away.

"Well, guess the case is closed.." Bailey said.

"Now we need to make a road trip back to Adelaide, s that way you guys can get to go home." Abby replied to Bailey.

Bailey and Rampage both groaned in exhaustion, falling down. Abby then giggled, and took them inside her Jeep. Claude then watched the Jeep drive off, and then followed it around.

* * *

_Hours later.._

After they arrived in Adelaide, Abby took Rampage and Bailey to her house, and put them to bed.

"Goodnight, guys.." Abby cooed.

Abby then went outside, and when she tried to get something out of her Jeep bed, she shook as she saw Claude, sleeping onto the vehicle bed.

"What are you doing here?" Abby shook.

Claude woke up, and shook as he saw Abby. He tried to fly away, but he was stopped by Abby.

"Calm down.. Everything's going to be alright.." Abby cooed, speaking to Claude.

Claude calmed down, and then went inside. Abby then puts Claude to bed, as she turned off the lights.

"Goodnight, Claude.." Abby said to the crow, turning off the lights.

Abby knew what the crow's name is, as the crow's name is Claude. Claude, the mascot of the Adelaide Crows. Abby then puts herself to bed, before midnight rises.

* * *

_That morning.._

Abby woke up, as Bailey and Rampage were packing up.

"Morning.." Abby yawned.

"Morning, Abby.." Bailey replied to Abby.

But before Abby replied, Bailey and Rampage both shook as they saw Claude, walking out of the room.

"Is that.. The same crow we caught yesterday?" Bailey shook.

"Yes. That's Claude. He was sleeping outside, so I decided to take him inside, and I have to put him to bed, because he was tired during our trip to Adelaide yesterday.." Abby replied.

"You know him!?" Rampage shook.

"I now remembered what his name is. His name is Claude." Abby replied.

"*sigh* I gotta miss him when we get back to our hometown.." Bailey sighed.

Claude then hugged Bailey, as he hugged him back.

"Don't worry, Claude. We'll be back for quite some time.." Bailey purred.

Claude nodded, before Bailey and Rampage exited out of Abby's house.

* * *

_Later.._

Claude was now in downtown Adelaide, watching Bailey and Rampage enter the airport. It was all up to his shenanigans in Witjira, South Australia the other day. But it was good times as Abby decided to let him inside to stay for a day. Once Claude flies to the Adelaide Oval, the other crows flew, about to lead him. Claude then flew, and followed the Crows as they arrived at the Adelaide Oval..

* * *

_But! It's not the end yet.._

Meanwhile at the Adelaide Oval, Claude spoke.

"Wait a second! This story is about "The Adelaide Crow"! It's supposed to be about me, AND my friends at the Mascot Manor! I can sing, play footy, dance, all that stuff!" Claude shouted.

Claude then spoke again before the cameraman cut off the clip.

"Well, gotta fly back to the Mascot Manor now. My friends need me!" Claude spoke, before flying off.

The scene then fades to black.

_The End.._

**I really hope you liked this story! Please note this story is referenced from Kangaroo Jack (the 2003 film). I'll see you in the next story!**


End file.
